In Dreams We Know Sweet Blessed Peace
by The Bud
Summary: Beast finds Remy dead, or near it and Rogue may be the culprit. Not as good as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Still, I don't possess the rights.

Weeping, I declare.

So sad, is this horrid fact.

In Dreams We Know Sweet Blessed Peace.

The days had begun to warm slightly as the sun stayed awake longer. The nights, however relinquished the comfort of the day to freeze still the dew upon the ground. Early buds had found their way to grow embryonic on the little dogwood tree and the wild daffodils green leaves provide contrast to the slight remnants of white snow.

And that is how I found you there, huddled in your woven wool sweater. It once was a pristine white, now stained brown and red with blood. Whether it was yours alone, His, or both tangled, that I couldn't say, just that it matched your hair.

How he must have hunted you for him to have to die, I can smell the fear. But, the question lingers, why?

"Are you alright, Marie?" I ask as I offer to help her up, extending my blue, furred arm. You mutter something nearly incoherent as the shock of the dead man before you must not have faded yet. "There's nothing I can do right now, just come with me." As I pick her up, I feel something of myself being slightly drawn out. She must have gained her powers back, if only somewhat as the white streak in her hair turns a shade of indigo. I, myself am as of yet unaffected, but I know I have to break contact soon as she could surge when she comes to, and kills me. Perhaps, this is what happened to Remy.

Then, I notice the very tip of bone claws; Logan must be out, somewhere out here as well. Perhaps, others as the realization that once mutants must be regaining the little bits of themselves lost to the Scarlet Witch.

But that couldn't have saved Gambit. She must not have understood what she was doing, he must have been hunting her because of it. Someone might be able to help, but I am not a healer, I can only save life, not return it. My thoughts turn to Warren and how I should call him, but not after I get Rogue inside. In her current state, she could be dangerous.

The congealed blood starts to melt on my fur; the hunger it inspires makes me feel more animal than human, and my mind turning to Remy's fresh corpse bleeding in the garden paths. I'm not proud of it, but I've thought of eating at least some of him, but my senses as Rogue is placed in a bed, an inhibiter firmly pressed on her ankle as she's restrained.

The remaining X-Men are summoned to search the grounds as Emma comes in to try and reach through Rogue's mental fog. There's to real way to know what happened, as with Logan's healing factor, almost anything could have happened to her, and there would be no proof to know, so I need to study Remy.

"Where is Jean when you actually need her?" Emma snaps as my thought wander through the air. She knows that Remy would prove no challenge for the Phoenix, and perhaps is thinking clearer than I am.

"Can you contact her?" I ask as my mind runs over the visual gamut of Remy's injuries, and how she could have done it all. Maybe, it wasn't her, maybe Gambit was protecting her from someone else, but then how did Rogue get her healing factor and claws? Wolverine must have been there fighting as well, but where did he go? Did he attack Gambit?

"Hank? Hank? HANK!" Emma calls out exasperated as I just understand she's said something.

"Yes, Emma, any luck?" I ask as I try not to stare too hard at her revealing outfit.

"Jean is attending to that oaf, Logan. He and his daughter have been exposed to Trigger Scent. Remy just got in the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ahoy! I don't own this, not quite sure who does, but it's not me.

Walk Way.

Sanity is only a measure of thought, not yours but the reactions and thoughts of those around you, in reaction to you. That's why the truly insane never know that they are because they have given up what others think about him, or her. Don't get me wrong, there are perfectly normal people about, that perhaps the mainstream deems odd, and they certainly present themselves in a manner that claims that they no longer care what you or I think of them, you know them, tattoos, green hair, black clothing, but I assure you, they only do it because they care too much what you think of them. I know, because for the most part, none of them have done this.

You see, the ones truly insane, the monsters, they look like you, like me, well, maybe not me now, and they look like the man in khakis running the register in the gas station. They're hard to point out, the woman on the bus, sitting next to you reading, she might be looking you over to have you over for dinner next week. After she guts and cleans you.

I look like a monster, but a well-known and accepted monster. Children don't run from me, because of my blue fur, they think I have cookies, so now, I carry a couple packs just to see their little faces light up. Cookies aren't what I'm getting out of my secret fridge to eat now.

I have most of his insides frozen as I don't come across too many bodies in my daily work, and unless whoever orchestrated Gambit's killing comes up with another body, these insides have to last me awhile. I know who did it, I'm not stupid, but I chose to let him go in hopes of a fresh kill, as I am no hunter. Rogue and Wolverine as well as the child were just his weapons. Wolverine started, Rogue got in the way and Remy ended up dead. Logan's daughter hasn't been found yet, we can only presume that her latent time travel abilities sent her awash in the time stream again, perhaps to the time she came from.

I know who the child's mother is, or at least the genetic template of her mother, but for the harmony of the household, I never told. I can't imagine he didn't know, not with the child's startling green eyes. Scott wasn't happy about the child's arrival, but I believe he is less so now as his wife and girlfriend's altercation has him bedridden and Logan on the loose again.

I can't help but think whether anyone would smell the onions sautéing several floors upstairs as I tenderize and salt and pepper a little bit of Remy's insides. No one noticed them gone at the funeral as I filled him with damp sand and clothed him in a fine suit, but I had to have what I needed. No one except Scott, and he knew that I knew more that what I told him, and that made me untouchable. If he brought me down, he'd ether have to kill every single person he'd ever met to shut them up, or go down with me. I'm only even cooking this meat because my human side knows that I don't want to get sick eating it. I also don't know everywhere Gambit's been nor just what I washed off the intestines I scooped from the grass.

If anyone ever knew, I don't know what I'd do, but at the same time, I don't really care. I'm just hungry.


End file.
